Can You Believe
by pepperedrougekisses
Summary: AU of Olivia and Fitz. One trip to a café and their lives change. Olivia is about to graduate from law school and Fitz is a successful lawyer. Once you find love, you don't want to let go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Happy Scandal Thursday! Every Thursday is a scandal Thursday lol! Well this is a new an AU I'm not sure if I want to make this a one shot or a full blown story... Basically if you all like it then I will continue it! Well read on! Hope you enjoy! Much love xo**

**Destiny?**

"So you think I should cut a few inches off? I don't want it to be down my back while I'm in Florida, it's way too hot for that." Abby said grabbing her long red hair and mimicking as if she was cutting it.  
"Yea I guess about two inches would work, honestly you will look fabulous either way." Olivia said smiling and picking up a slice of peach cobbler.  
"Girls get ya butts out there and serve these waiting customers! I don't pay y'all college gals to jus sit around and gossip!" Anderson shouted mocking the owner who just left 20 minutes ago.  
"Oh shut it mister! We are working, working and talking and we are graduating law school in 3 months so you will have to drop the college part." Abby made a face to Anderson.

"Only if you had the nerve to say that to him!" Anderson said scowling before he laughed. Olivia laughed with him as she pushed the door open with her free hand going toward the table she was serving.  
"Here is your peach cobbler Frankie. Did you want a refill on your water?" Olivia asked sweetly placing the plate in front of the small old man.  
"Oh yes I would Olivia. Thank you."  
"You are very welcome. Tell Gina I said hello and I have an ice cream cone waiting on her when she comes by." The man looked at her and gave her a big beaming smile. Gina was his 8-year-old granddaughter, Olivia was her nanny last summer and the little girl adored Olivia and the feeling was mutual.  
"Hey you don't mind closing up with Nina tonight do you Liv?" Abby asked biting her bottom lip staring out of the window.  
"And where are you going?" Olivia asked Abby folding her arms giving her the look down. They moved their conversation over to an empty booth. It was 10 at night and the place was winding down.  
"Stephen is taking me to his cousins party, last-minute thing." Olivia looked at what Abby was wearing and let out a laugh.  
"Oh shut up! I'm not wearing this crazy! I'm changing in the car. You know I'm use to it." Abby gave her a nudge in the arm and a wink.  
"Oh goodness please not car closet again." Since Olivia could remember Abby had a weird fascination with being inappropriate in cars, to say the least.  
"Oh there he is! I got to go good-bye Liv! " Abby gave Olivia a hug and bolted out of the door leaving her alone with Anderson. Olivia re tied her black apron and slid out of the booth.  
"Hey Olivia did Abby already leave?" Nina asked rambling through her purse.  
"Yeah she's already gone. I think she works Tuesday so you will see her then." Nina smiled and continued on her way into the kitchen. Nina was a tall woman with curly chestnut colored hair. She was a nice lady and Olivia didn't mind working with her, at least she helped out more than the others besides Abby. Unlike Olivia, Nina needed the job because it was all she had as a source of income for her son. Olivia on the other hand didn't need the job, her dad left her a hefty amount when she turned 18 and then another lump sum at 21. She wanted to use the money wisely so in the meantime she got a job that she actually liked for the most part. As she waved good-bye to Frankie a man walked in. He was very tall and he was also handsome, handsome was an understatement. He had a head full of brown curls and a jaw line that was waiting to be touched. She couldn't see his face completely because he was looking down at a paper. _I hope he chooses a booth. _She thought to herself as the mysterious man walked to the bar stool and sat down taking off his jacket.

_Oh goodness_. Olivia cautiously approached the man.

"Hi welcome to Chancey's my name is Olivia could I start you off with something to drink?"  
The man lifted his head and looked at Olivia. His eyes were mesmerizing. They were grey with blue specks. Olivia noticed that he looked familiar. The man then realized she looked very familiar as well.  
_I've met her before  
I've met him before_

**10 years ago.**

Olivia sat down on the tree stump and cried silently. It was like her little get away. It was a secluded area she found when she was walking home yesterday. It was a vineyard, from what she could tell it was closed. Today was monday. The beginning of her second week of high school and she missed her friends back home in Georgia. She missed her best friend Denise and her other friends Carter, Deion and Kevin the most. She would give anything to be back home and to see her father one more time. He was murdered last year by some ignorant fool who mistook him as his sister's attacker. Her mother couldn't take living in Atlanta anymore so they moved to Santa Barbra where a new job waited for her mother.

"What are you doing here?" The man's voice startled her and she quickly wiped away her tears. Olivia turned her head and looked up at the man.

"I -I I'm sorry I didn't know this was private property. I'm sorry." Olivia stood up and was about leave when the man held his hand up freezing her in her place.

" It's not private property but it does belong to my family. Are you okay? Shouldn't you be in school now?"

"Yes, yes sir I should. I just miss my friends back in Atlanta. I won't come back here again." Olivia was surprised by her truthfulness. Usually she would have a sassy response to a stranger but she was on his property.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone that you skipped, I use to do that more than I care to admit."

He ran his left hand through his hair. The girl was so beautiful. She had her curls falling down to her shoulders. She had on a pair of light washed shorts and a yellow short-sleeved shirt. _She's probably no more than 13._ he started to feel guilty at the way he was looking at her.

"I got to go, sorry again for intruding on your property." Olivia gave him a head nod and walked out of the vineyard. Fitz wanted to stop her and tell her to stay but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sir? What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee." He said not leaving his eyes from Olivia.

"How would you like it?"

_How the hell do I like my coffee_?

_He better not say it-_

"Black. Uhm brown. I mean dark, no cream."

Olivia held back a giggle and left to go get him his coffee.

He sat watching her walk away disappearing into the kitchen area. Maybe it was just him but he could've sworn that she exaggerated the natural sway of her hips.

Olivia knew that he was the man from a few years back. She wanted to ask Nina to switch with her because she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

Olivia poured a great deal of coffee into the white mug and went back to the bar where the gentleman waited.

"Here's your coffee. Would you like anything else?" Olivia asked looking up at the clock wishing she could make the time go by faster.

"This is fine. Thank you." He moved his eyes off of her pretty brown eyes that wouldn't let him go. His eyes fell on what he was looking for. Her name tag clung to her black blouse. _Olivia. Her name is perfect for her. She's perfect._

_"_Thank you Olivia." He said drawing his eyes back to hers.

Olivia's stomach filled with butterflies at the sound of her name rolling off his lips. She tried her best to hide her smile but knew she failed when he smiled back at her while sitting down his cup of coffee. 30 minutes passed and he was still there he was working on something that looked like documents, files even. Nina finished up cleaning the last table when Anderson came out of the kitchen.

"I'm leaving gals. I took out the trash for y'all so don't worry about it. Kitchen is Spick and span. Make sure y'all close the blinds, red-head forgot last night and Jason almost had a cow. Good nite ladies." Anderson said throwing up his hand into a peace sign. Olivia and Nina laughed at the old mans attempt to act hip.

"Olivia I cleaned all the tables. The bar isn't cleaned because they man is still there." Olivia checked the clock and saw that it was 11, meaning they were closed for the night.

"You can leave Nina I will take care of him, lock up and close the blinds. All is good go pick up your son."

"Thank you so much Olivia, Benny is sick and I'm sure he's ready to go home. Good night." Nina gave Olivia a hug and walked out toward the back leaving Olivia alone with the mystery man.

"Excuse me. We are closing." Olivia said tapping him on his shoulder. The touch of her little fingers made his head spin. This beautiful woman before him already had an automatic hold on him. Olivia knew tapping him was unnecessary but it was her chance to make some kind of physical contact.

"Oh my god what time is it?" He checked his watch and looked back up at Olivia.

"Oh, crap I'm sorry. I didn't know that you closed at 11. I'll get out of here." He started to pack up his things when one of his papers fell. Olivia bent down and picked up the paper, she wanted to look at it but felt like that would be rude. She handed him his paper and his hand brushed up against her knuckles. Olivia's breathing hitched at the feel of his hands. As he was about to put the paper up he noticed her staring at it. She looked so adorable.

"I'm a lawyer, I have a case tomorrow. I was just going over some last minute details." Olivia looked at him and smiled as she sat down next to him.

He saw her smile and couldn't help to mimic her. Her smile was contagious.

"What? You watch law and order or something?" He said chuckling.

"No, actually I just passed my bar exam two days ago. I graduate in 3 months, 6 days, 4 hours and 22 minutes. But who's counting?" She explained. She let out a nervous giggle realizing how nerdy she sounded.

"Oh. Is that so? Congratulations. That's a great accomplishment. Dont be embarrassed you deserve to be prideful! Where do you go?"

"Yale." She said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Boo. Why not Harvard? That's where the magic is." He said looking at her in amazement.

"I beg to differ. Yale has served me well." They continued to talk about who's school was better and Olivia won that argument. They talked about how law school was a pain but so worth it and how amazing their professors were. Olivia let out a yawn and looked up at the clock. Her eyes widened and he looked up at the clock as well.

"Wow. It's 2:17. Where did the time go?"

"Down the drain just like your unruly argument that peach cobbler is better than banana pudding." He made a bad attempt to look hurt which only made Olivia laugh harder.

They laughed together awhile longer with tears streaming down Olivia's face and redness all over his. They stopped laughing and just starred at each other. They knew. They both felt the same electric feeling within them. He shifted in his chair to face her more. He wanted to touch her again but more meaningful, he wanted to even kiss her. The feeling of togetherness swallowed him whole and he didn't mind.

Olivia stood up and grabbed the towel laying beside her. She started to wipe off the bar as he put his paperwork back in his briefcase. When he looked up she was on the other side of the café closing the blinds.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked watching her close up the last set of blinds.

"I'm okay. The bus will be by at 2:30." She said scooting out of the booth.

"You really think I'm going to let you wait on a bus at 2:30 in the morning on a Friday night?" He quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to answer.

"Yes because I can take care of myself and it's not like I haven't done it before." She challenged him stepping closer to him.

"I promise I will take you straight home. No funny business. You can even drive if you don't trust me. Can you handle a range rover?" She turned away from him and went into the back. A few minutes later she came out with her purse in tow.

"You can drive but I have friends who love me who will hunt you down if I turn up missing." She told him only half kidding. The scary thing was that she actually trusted him.

"No kidnapping you, scouts honor." He smiled at her showing off his beautiful teeth. Olivia smile back and left out of the café with the man behind her. He pushed the button on his keys to unlock his SUV. He walked next to Olivia and as they neared the car he stepped in front of her opening the door. She thanked him and climbed inside. He shut her door and walked to his door and climbed in. Pulling out of the parking lot he turned on the radio and the lyrics rang through out the car

"Oh you set my soul on fire and it feels like ooooo oooooo you don't know my name and I swear it feels like but you don't know my name.."

That's when it dawned on Olivia.

"I don't know your name." She said quietly looking at the radio.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, you can call me Fitz." He slowed down at the red light and looked over at her. She looked like she was in deep thought and it made him nervous as to what she was thinking.

"What's wrong? You don't like Fitz either?" She turned to him and gave him a slight grin but didn't reply. She heard his name a few years ago from her professor Cyrus Beene. She didn't know what he looked like at the time, otherwise she would've immediately notice him from the vineyard, but Cyrus never showed any pictures of him. He was his favorite student behind Olivia. _He's been around this entire tim_e. Olivia didn't believe in "destiny" or signs but the series of events that was playing out made her uneasy. _He's too good to be true_. They rode in a peaceful silence. He pulled up to her apartment and cut the engine.

"Thank you. I appreciate this." Olivia opened the door and stepped out. Fitz did the same.

"You don't have to walk me to my door. I can manage."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you got in safely." He hung his head low as if he was defeated but looked up as Olivia gazed at him. Olivia saw the look on his face and continued to walk. He followed behind her at a safe distance. Once she got to her door she turned around.

"Thank you, It was nice talking to you."

Fitz looked at her and gave his charming smile that lit up his face and made his eyes shine even brighter.

"Me too Olivia."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

She gave him a smile as her door opened. He stood there still smiling until the door shut.


	2. Remembering you

**Hello everyone! I appreciate all of the reviews and tweets about this! I've decided to continue it into a story! Thank you once again for all of the support! Xo! enjoy!**

**Remembering you**

Olivia heard her phone ringing and rolled over to answer it.  
"Mm hello." Olivia said trying to sound some what awake.  
"Good morning sleepy head! I was just reporting back to you about the party."  
"Really Abby you couldn't just save this for later?"  
"Ew! What's up your ass?"  
"Nothing I'm tired I had a long night."  
"You. You had long night? What does that mean? Like long night as in long night of getting your hair pulled and your ass smacked? Or long night at work? Never mind don't answer that. You meant long night a work."  
"Oh wow thanks. What are you trying to say I can't have a long night without books and working."  
"Yes! That's exactly what I mean."  
"You whore!" Olivia yelled shaking with laughter.  
"Yes that might be true but you aren't a nun Olivia deep throat bananas at Patrick Reynolds party Pope!"  
"HEY! That was a dare and that's all I deep-throated that night."  
"Touché. Well I'm headed out to the mall. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."  
"Alright fire crotch."  
"Bye sex kitten 71."  
"That was a dare too! Bye!"  
Olivia got out of bed and showered. She went to her kitchen wrapped up in her towel searching for breakfast. She reached for a banana in her fruit basket but settled for an apple at the thought of what Abby brought up. She finished her apple and got dressed. She received a text and headed out to Abby's car.  
"Hey Liv! Damn you smell good is that new?"  
"Yeah I got it from Victoria's Secret. You should get a bottle it's on sale." Olivia said clicking her seat belt in. They turned the radio up and headed to the mall. Abby gave Olivia the low down about the party last night and how some girl slashed her boyfriends tires because he lied and said he was visiting his grandma. The two best friends walked in the mall passing by men gawking at them. One man whistled at Olivia and she just ignored him by starting a fresh conversation with Abby.  
"So are you excited about Florida? The entire week with Stephen on beaches and lots of relaxation and-  
"Sex. Lots of sex." Abby said linking arms with Liv.  
"I was going to say food but sex is on the top of the list too." They walked into Agaci and Liv helped Abby find a cute sun dress and a new bathing suit. After checking out, They headed to a jewelry store to buy another battery for Olivia's watch. They rode the escalator down to the 1st floor seeing the first jewelry store in site.  
"Hello welcome to Zales. How can I help you." The woman asked approaching Olivia and Abby.  
"I need a new battery for my watch. It went out on me a few days ago so I just wanted to replace it." Olivia said pulling the watch out of her purse.  
"Okay come this way and I'll find you a battery for it." The woman smiled and walked into the back.  
"Do you want to buy her a set or just a ring?"  
"I want the entire set. She loves gold so probably that one to your left."  
Olivia froze at the sound of the man's voice.  
Fitz.  
She felt her heart racing. _Why is he in here buying jewelry? Oh god he's married. How could I have been so stupid! He didn't have a ring on but that doesn't mean anything! He not only lied about having a girlfriend or a wife but he said he was going to court today. I knew it was too good to be true._  
"Hello? Oh yeah I'm with her. Well she's staring off into space she probably didn't hear her phone. Here she is. Olivia. Olivia. OLIVIA!" Olivia jumped and snapped out of her thoughts. She grabbed the phone and started to talk.  
"I'm sorry my phone is on silent. It's not until next week. Yes I'm positive. Okay good-bye Edison." Olivia hung up the phone and rolled her eyes at Abby.  
"Do me a favor and never answer when he calls you." Olivia worked with Edison during mock trial a few months back. He hung out with them once and ever since then he did everything he could to stay in contact with Olivia.  
"He's a good guy Olivia. You should give him a chance he really likes you. You could use a little black snake to make you moan." Olivia elbowed Abby. "ow Olivia!" As the woman came back in. Olivia prayed that the woman would say they didn't have a battery so she could leave unnoticed. And she prayed that Fitz didn't recognize her voice  
"Olivia?" Fitz said walking up to her.  
_Damn it_.  
"Hi Fitzgerald." She said avoiding eye contact.  
"How are you?"  
_Oh I'm just peachy you son of a bi-_  
"I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you had a case today?" She asked finally looking at him in the eye.  
"Oh it ended early. The guy confessed. I guess he knew he couldn't stand a chance."  
"Here you go Mr. Grant. Have a good day." The man smiled handing him his receipt, black American Express card and the jewelry he just purchased.  
Olivia looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.  
"For your girlfriend?" She said looking at the bag in his hand.  
"Mm no. That would be incest. My mom's birthday is tomorrow. It's for her." Fitz said giving her his signature charming smile.  
_She's mad at me because she thought I had a girlfriend? She was jealous._  
_Foot in your mouth way to go Olivia_.  
Abby cleared her throat looking at Olivia.  
"This is my best friend Abby. Abby this is Fitzgerald." He extended his hand out and shook Abby's.  
"I found a battery for you ma'am. It will be 43.27. Cash or credit. Olivia pulled out her wallet and handed her cash.  
"Thank you have a great day."  
"So where are you two headed now?" Fitz asked walking next to Olivia.  
"I don't know." Olivia said putting her watch on.  
Fitz reached for her hand.  
"Let me help you." She stopped walking and watched as he snapped her watch. He let his hand linger on her wrist a little longer before letting it go.  
"Damn! Liv I'm sorry Stephen just text me! He said that he wants to do lunch. See you tonight for movie night?" Olivia scowled at Abby.  
_You've got to be kidding me_  
"Yeah. See you tonight."  
"Okay awesome! Nice meeting you Fitzgerald." Abby looked at Liv one more time and took off into the crowd.  
_I got to thank her the next time i see her _  
"I'm a little hungry, do you want to have lunch?" Fitz asked as they walked through the mall.  
"Okay that's fine." Walking to the food court Fitz hand slipped down to the small of her back as a woman bumped Olivia. She waited for his hand to move but he kept it there. She didn't mind.  
"Do you like Chinese food?" He asked as they approached the line.  
"Love it." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They ordered their food and found a table.  
"How long have you and Abby been friends?"  
"Freshman year of college. Met her during orientation. She was my roommate." Olivia said taking a sip of her iced tea.  
"How old is your mom Turing tomorrow?" She asked stirring her straw around.  
"I honestly have no idea. She's been 30 for the past 20 years." He said laughing. Olivia giggled and took another sip.  
"I don't blame her, us women don't like to reveal our age."  
"Well I'm 33." Fitz eyed her waiting for a reaction. She hesitated for a minute and then let in.  
"I'm 10 years behind you."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm. Why what's wrong?"  
"Nothing I'm relieved. Your legal." They both started laughing in unison.  
"Yeah cause I wasn't then."  
Fitz slowly stopped laughing.  
"What was that?"  
_Should I tell him? He probably doesn't even remember me_.  
"Order 105."  
"I'll be back." Fitz stood up and went to the counter to retrieve their food.  
"Here you go. Chopsticks?"  
Olivia shook her head yes and thanked him.  
"You were 13." Olivia sucked in her noodle and met his eyes.  
"You remember me?"  
"How could I ever forget you? I remember that day. You had on a yellow shirt and shorts. Your hair was down and your bangs were pinned to the side out of your face. I wanted to let you stay but I knew it wouldn't be very smart." Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. He remembered her. She thought about him after that day. She thought he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She knew he was an adult but he sent butterflies to her stomach and a sense of comfort at the same time.  
"I saw you again. You were walking home with your friends one day. You had on a lavender colored dress. After that day, I put up signs saying private property. You were too young but I wanted to talk to you and be around you. I probably sound like a creep." Fitz put his head down and started to pick over his food not feeling hungry anymore.  
"Don't. Please don't think like that. Fitz, I felt it too. Not just in the café last night but in the vineyard that day. I had dreams about you but I pushed you to the back of my head because I couldn't have you."  
Fitz looked back up at her. She had tears in her eyes. He reached for her hand and held it.  
"Don't cry. It's okay Livvie. I'm here now. I won't rush you into anything you are uncomfortable with. Tell you the truth I'm scared too. Yesterday was our first real conversation in 10 years. And I like you so much. For years I've dated women and just have been going with the flow, until now." Tears started to trail down her face. Fitz got up and sat next to her bringing her in.  
"I've never felt this way before Fitz. I'm so comfortable with you. I don't open up to people like this, especially men but with you it's different." She wiped her tears and sat up.  
"Look at me. It's okay. We will take our time with this. We are moving pretty damn fast. I leave for Santa Barbra tonight for my mom's birthday tomorrow. I'm coming back Thursday. When I come back you let me know if you feel the same way." Olivia whispered okay. He gave her a forehead kiss and stood up.  
"Today is just a day with you and I. We can do whatever you want." She looked at him and grinned. She tried to think of a place to go. Fitz laughed at her as they walked out of the food court.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Your face when your thinking. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said laughing. She nudged him in the side and tried to walk away from him. He grabbed her hand and stood next to her.  
"I have an idea. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, I trust you. No magic carpet though, I'm afraid of heights."  
"Deal. In that case, come on your chariot awaits."


	3. The Sky, The Clouds, The Sun & The Stars

**One of my favorite chapters so far. Enjoy and review xo**

**The sky, The clouds, The sun and the stars**

"Can I open my eyes now?"  
"Not there yet Olivia so the answer is no."  
"Fitz seriously you drive so slow please hurry I'm getting antsy, I can't sit still and this hoodie isn't helping me." Olivia folded her arms like a little child and pouted her lips out.  
"Oh I'm just a meanie pants huh? Won't let the princess get her way! Off with my head!" Fitz let out a thunderous chuckle. Olivia let out a groan aggravated by he's games.  
"Calm down we are almost there don't worry." Fitz turned the radio up and continued to drive towards their destination. 30 minutes later Fitz stopped the car and stepped out.  
"Can I open now?!" Olivia asked finally ready to see where she was.  
"Not yet hold on." He helped her out and stood cautiously behind her.  
"Okay, now open." Olivia took the hoodie off and opened her eyes.  
"No way! How did you know? Oh my goodness Fitz!" Olivia turned around to face him. She was so excited she bounced lightly as she hugged him. She slipped her hand in his and they walked toward the entrance of the art museum. Fitz was relieved to know that she liked the art, he honestly had no idea where he wanted to take her but he figured the art museum would be nice.  
"Oh wow. This is really pretty. Don't you think so Fitz?" Olivia pointed to a beautiful painting of a woman swallowed by a field of sunflowers. "Yeah it's different, I've never seen anything like it."  
She walked ahead towards another section. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Are you okay?" Fitz asked with much concern in his voice.  
"Beautiful."  
A woman with short blonde hair stopped and introduced herself.  
"Hello I'm Brianna! Welcome to Wadsworth Athenaeum. Do you two like what you see?"  
"Yes. It's amazing. What is it called?" Olivia said, eyes dancing all over the piece of art in front of her.  
" It is the Path of Enlightenment. A lot of people love it." Brianna said smiling as she acknowledged Fitz. It was two tall trees leaning into each other. The leaves on the trees were a pinkish red color and in the far background was the view of mountains. In between the two trees there was a gap where the sun beamed through, and down the middle was a small little path leading up to the mountains.  
"Would you like to know the story behind it?"  
Olivia nodded and the woman began to explain the magnificent painting.  
"The painter who made it is Ellis Janzarli. An Italian man who made paintings for a living. No one really cared for his work but when he died, his grandchildren donated them to museums all over. His paintings became popular fairly quickly. The way he put different geographical landscapes in one painting really caught people's eye. This painting in particular is very special, the trees, the path, the mountains and the sun is so powerful. His grandson said that Ellis created this when his daughter got married. It represents togetherness. The two trees bending into each other giving equal support and the path running through it is like crossing the threshold into a world of promise. The mountains representing trials and tribulations but the sun in the middle is key. Even when it seems dim or hidden, it is always in the pathway." It all made sense as to why it was called the Path of Enlightenment. It was perfect for the painting.  
"Thank you so much. Wonderful background to it." Olivia said falling deeper in love with the painting.  
"Looks like someone wants to know more about that painting over there. If you need anything just yell my name." The woman smiled and walked toward a couple flagging her down.  
"You really like this one." Fitz asked leaning into her.  
"How could you not. Come on I'm ready to look a sculptures." Fitz followed Olivia as she took one more look at the painting and walked to another area. A sculpture of a mermaid with cascading hair looking down at a small world in her hands. Olivia told Fitz about her love for swimming and when she was younger she wanted to be a mermaid. Fitz grinned as she stood next to the sculpture mimicking the mermaid. Fitz took a picture with her phone and a picture with his. They oohed and awed at almost all the paintings and sculptures. The worlds largest bowl of skittles caught their attention. The piece of work was only 2 days old. Olivia saw a sculpture of a naked man who was lacking in the hang time department she laughed to herself thinking about all of the crazy things that would be flying out of Abby's mouth. After finishing a tour of 3D art, Fitz and Olivia left the art gallery headed home, or so she thought.  
"I really loved that place Fitz. You did a great job." She adjusted herself in the seat and turned to him to finish thanking him.  
"I also won't tell anyone that you took skittles out of the world largest bowl of skittles. If I recall correctly, the sign said do not touch."  
"Oh no you don't! I took that red one for you. You were eyeing it like a cavewoman gone without food for 10 years."  
"No! You are exaggerating now! You wanted the purple one so you took it and you grabbed the red one for me because I told you red was the best. I didn't want it."  
"But you took it. And you ate."  
"Whatever Fitzgerald." Olivia said his name in a low octave trying to sound stern but couldn't help but laugh. Like clock work they both started laughing together. If Fitz wasn't driving he would've had his eyes closed, laughing harder than Olivia. Resting her elbow on the door seal, she saw a sign reading Visit Connecticut again. New Haven 28 miles.  
Her throat became dry and she was close to flipping out on him.  
_Where the hell is he taking me now?_  
_He_ _won't hurt you Olivia he's a good guy_.  
"Where are we headed?" She blurted out.  
"Another tiny surprise. You said we could spend the entire day together, it's just 4:13 we still have more to do and more to see." Giving Olivia he's signature charming smile he reached for her hand and kissed it. "I promise I won't hurt you. If you want to go home I will take you back home." _Although I hope you stay._

Olivia watched him as he placed her hand back on her lap. He's eyes were the most incredible eyes she'd ever seen. His eyes reminded her of the sky she use to stare at back home in Atlanta. She would lay out in the backyard reading books as her dad mowed the lawn. She always had a packet of jelly beans next to her, her favorite candy that her dad would reward her with when she behaved. Olivia was a good girl so the jelly beans came easy.

"Look at my Supreme Court Justice."  
"Daddy I want to be a lawyer, not a Supreme Court Justice."  
"Well you could if you want to be. No one can stand in your way Olivia. You are smart, pretty and the best daughter an old man like me could ask for." Fred grabbed his little girl and bought her in for a hug. "Scoot over for me." Olivia marked her spot in her book and moved to the left, allowing her father to lay next to her. He reached into the bag and popped a jelly bean in his mouth. "The sky is the most extraordinary thing. God knew what he was doing when he created this world." Popping a yellow one in his mouth, he continued. "Pretty blue. Like the ocean. So clear and peaceful. Then the wind picks up and the sun hides behind the clouds like a deer hiding from a hunter. Once the sun is gone the clouds shift moods, it becomes grey clouding the sky with its greyness. It's a cycle."  
"Like the water cycle daddy?"  
"Just like that Liv. In life sometimes you are the sky then sometimes you are the sun and you can even be the grey clouds floating through. It's up to you to choose what you want to be. You can either bring light into some ones life or bring them grey clouds. Since you are my baby girl I see you as the sun and I am the sky, the mean ugly world that it is at times is the grey clouds." Olivia reached into the bag and drew back a coincidental sky blue jelly bean. "Look daddy. It looks like the sky." "It sure does, would you look at that. You better eat it before I do!" Fred let at a chuckle and tickled he's little girl in her sides. She squirmed and giggled trying to smack his hand away. "Daddy. The sky is my favorite."  
"Mine too Liv, mine too."

"Olivia?"  
"Yea?" She said trying to sound like everything was okay.  
"Do you want me to turn around?" She looked at the cars passing by. She was so consumed in his eyes and reminiscing about her dad that she didn't realize they were on the side of the road.  
"Keep driving. I agreed to the rest of the evening in the magic car ride." Fitz turned his signal light on and was back on the highway.  
"You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on."  
"Oh my goodness! I love this songs!" Olivia leaned forward and turned the knob up.  
"You don't have to be rich to be my girl, you don't have to be cool to rule my world." Olivia sang throwing her arms up and shaking her head side to side.  
"Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your kiss!" Olivia whipped her head around in Fitz direction. He was drumming the steering wheel and signing along. She joined in with him as the next verse came.  
You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me  
You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, yeah  
I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine  
You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time. Fitz smirked at her and she playfully hit his arm. The song finally came to an end and Olivia just stared at the man next to her. "Wow you actually didn't sound too bad. You like Prince?" She let out a sigh and pulled her hair off of her shoulders.  
"You bet I do! That's one cool little dude."  
"When I was 16 my best friend took me to go see him for my birthday I was jumping up and down like a mad woman screaming and chanting I love you Prince! One of the best nights."  
Fitz admired her as she rested her head back against the seat. She was funny, beautiful and very intelligent. Olivia was a wonderful woman.  
"Here." Olivia smiled as she looked out the window. "A carnival?"  
"Yes a carnival. What are you afraid of heights?" He said teasingly but immediately regretted saying it. Olivia's eyes where looking down at her lap. She was picking imaginary lent off of her jeans.  
"We don't -"  
"Come on let's go." Fitz nodded and they both walked to the entrance of the fair.  
"2 tickets?"  
"Yes please."  
"10.00$"  
Fitz pulled out his wallet and took out a crisp 10 dollar bill. Olivia was a little nervous. The last time she was at a carnival she puked after riding the Red Dragon. _In and out Olivia. Just have fun_.  
"Where to now? You can choose." She scanned the carnival for rides that weren't so intimidating. She felt like a little child afraid of the monsters in her closet. _Suck it up Olivia you are not a child. Go for it._  
"We can ride on that one over there." Fitz grabbed her shoulders and looked into her deep brown eyes. "We don't have to Olivia we can always ride that ride over there or that one." He pointed to all of the amateur rides. "It's okay I can handle it I'm not a baby."

"Why the hell did I agree to this!" Olivia yelled over the loud theme music ride. "Because you said you aren't a baby!" Olivia lifted her arms as the worker snapped her in. Another worker on the other side snapped him in and secured it. "This is bull shit. This won't be anything I mean the name is rocking & roller coaster?" Olivia touched the necklaces around her neck and mumbled something that Fitz couldn't hear. He was about to reach out for her hand when it took off. "Wooooohoo!" A kid behind them yelled throwing up his hands. "Oh my god!" A teenage girl yelled as she covered her eyes. The roller coaster slowly reached the top. They were now looking over the carnival. "Holy mother in heaven." Fitz said looking around as much as possible. Olivia grabbed his arm. The roller coaster dropped. "HOLY SHIT!" Olivia yelled feeling her heart descend to her feet. Fitz held on to her as she cussed and screamed the entire ride. Zooming back through the terminal, Fitz got out and helped Olivia. "You okay?" Fitz asked chuckling as Olivia pushed her bangs out of her face. "That was ... So fun! Oh my goodness I loved it even though half of the time my head was buried in your arm, it was so fun wow." Olivia said standing terribly close to Fitz. "Yeah you cussed and screamed most of the time." He said repeating the stream of cuss words she used during the ride. "Oh hush! Come on let's go look around." Fitz saw how eager she was to go explore some more rides and booths. He looked at her hand and contemplated on if he should grab it or not. The entire ride she was underneath him. Her small warm body made him feel like he was on cloud nine. She smelled like sugar cookies, a delicious treat that would forever be engraved in his heart and his mind. She smiled up at him and he stepped back into the present time. He grabbed her hand and they headed out to see what other rides awaited them. They rode to more rides and each ride Olivia got closer and closer to him. If she got any closer she would've been on his lap. No complaints would come from him if she did end there. They got in the bumper cars and bumped each other back and forward. A little girl who obviously had a crush on Fitz, would hit his left side and Olivia would take the right. Leaving from the bumper cars there was a bottle game booth that Olivia pulled Fitz to. 8 bottles where lined up in different spots throughout the booth and Fitz knocked all of them down with ease, during Olivia's turn she knocked them all down as well. Fitz got a white tiger with blue eyes and Olivia got a cute stuffed puppy. "For you." He said bowing to her. She laughed and exchange the stuffed animals. "Fitz I want a funnel cake." She said playing with the tigers fur. "Anything for you Livvie." She stopped plucking the fur and jerked her head up. _Livvie. Never thought that would sound so good coming from him. _"I'm sorry do you not like that? I didn't mean any harm it just sound so -"  
"Normal. It's okay I like it Fitz. No one has ever called me that. Well my nana did when I was younger. I don't mind." She wrapped her arm around his back and he did the same holding her as close as possible.  
"You want the last piece?" She asked holding up a piece of the funnel cake covered in the powdery goodness. "No you can have it." She shrugged her shoulders and stuffed it in her mouth. "My mom use to make this from scratch. Best funnel cake maker in the world."  
"Oh really? Did she bake Alot?"  
"Oh goodness yes. All the time. she loves cooking. I wish she would've blessed me with her excellent skills in the kitchen." She wiped her hands on the napkin next to her lemonade. "You can't cook?" He asked leaning in loving how freely she was talking to him. "Don't get me wrong I can whip up a good dinner but Mama's cooking is a piece of heaven on earth."  
"I would love to find out." He said hoping he didn't step out of bounds.  
"You will. I would have to roll you out of the house though." She said making her face look like a blow fish. Fitz chuckled at how goofy she was. She was coming out of her shell and he hoped she would reveal more. He watched Olivia's eyes travel behind him. She was staring at something or someone. Fitz followed her eye site and saw what she saw. "Let's get on it." Olivia slowly looked at him. "I mean it's getting kind of late we can leave."  
"We can't. It wouldn't be right if we avoided it and left. Come on the stars are out now. It will be great." Olivia threw her napkin on her plate and stood up. "Okay fine." Fitz grabbed her trash and threw it away.  
"After you."  
"Thanks." Fitz sat down next to her and the door shut. The Ferris wheel started to move slowly upward. "When I was a kid I was afraid of heights. You couldn't get me on anything."  
"Olivia folded her arms and leaned into him.  
"What happen. You don't seem afraid of heights anymore."  
"For my 10th birthday my parents decided to have my birthday party at universal studios. It was an awesome idea and I was totally excited. I felt like a bad ass with my posse of my close friends. The bad ass kid feeling flew out the window when my good friend Tim wanted to ride one of the roller coasters. I told them that we should check out the mirror house around the corner instead. They all laughed and went toward that damn ride."  
"Did you get on?"  
"Hell yeah I did! I had to! I was a 10 year old, I was a "man" and men ride roller coasters with their friends." He said laughing thinking about how ridiculous he was as a kid.  
"You got rid of it that day huh?"  
"Yup. I actually had fun. I was scared at first but I was having too much fun watching my friends scream like little girls." A breeze came in and Olivia shuttered. "Come closer Livvie." Olivia swallowed hard as she moved closer to Fitz. His arm went around her shoulder and his other hand held her small delicate hand.  
"The stars are really noticeable up here. Amazing site." Fitz said squeezing her hand lightly.  
"I love the sky. Especially during the daytime. At night it's even more beautiful. All of the stars and the moo- Fitz it's a shooting star!" They both watched it shoot across and they closed their eyes making individual wishes. Fitz opened his first and watched as Olivia mumbled with her eyes shut tight. He watched her full lips curl up word after word until she stopped.  
"That was one long wish."  
"I always make long wishes. Nothing about me is ever that easy and short."  
"Well except for your height. I basically tower over you." Olivia sat up and punched his arm.  
"Sorry that my parents didn't feed me fertilizer as an infant." Fitz scowled and let out a laugh.  
"It's okay I like you just the way you are. Long wishes and short body and all." Olivia looked at him and he stared back. They were looking into each others souls. She was the only woman that he ever felt completely comfortable with and he was the only man who made her spill her self out completely. Their was still things they hadn't told each other but it would be said eventually. No words were needed as they continued to worship each others eyes by not breaking each others gaze.

_I want to kiss him so bad. He looks so handsome.  
Should I kiss her? Would that be too much? What if I offend her? She's beautiful, sexy and drop dead gorgeous but I don't want her to think that's all I see in her. Her beauty is just the half of what I see in her._  
Fitz leaned closer and Olivia did the same. Inch by inch they neared closer to their destination. Their noses touched first and then their lips bonded together. He pulled her closer to him. Their body's melting together as their lips went deeper. Fitz tasted her bottom lip, he could taste the funnel cake fresh on her tongue. She opened her mouth to take him in fully. Tongues locking together claiming their love for each other and dueling together like two bees fighting over the same sweet honeycomb. Olivia grabbed the side of his face and moaned. Fitz entwined his fingers into her hair. He felt her body shake again due To the wind. He groaned and placed his free hand on the small of her back. They were so completely lost in each other they didn't realize that the Ferris wheel had stopped and it was their cart that the next group was waiting for.  
"Damn son, if y'all need a room my cousin got y'all! You know what I'm saying." The guy gave his friend some dap and continued to watch Fitz and Olivia make out.  
Fitz felt a tap on his shoulder and reluctantly looked up.  
"Sorry." He said as he stepped out of the cart. He gave Olivia his hand and she stepped out wiping the corners of her mouth.  
"God damn I would be the same way she's sexy as hell!" The same guy said as they passed him. Fitz ignored him and held the small of her back. Olivia pushed his had lower until it rested on her ass. The guys friends all ooooed as Fitz and Olivia disappeared into the crowd. Fitz gave her a light squeeze and she gave him a smile as they went out of the exit into the parking lot. The ride back to Olivia's apartment was full of Fitz talking about his childhood. How he got into a fight with a kid named Joshua who knocked the flowers out of his hand that he wanted to give to this girl named Sydney. Olivia loved hearing him talk. She rested her elbow on the console and laid her chin in her hand. Before she knew it, they were at her apartment. Neither wanted to move. They knew that tonight was the last night they would have together until next Thursday when Fitz returned. "I had a lot of fun with you today Fitz. You were perfect. Thank you for taking me out today." Olivia's voice was stern but he knew that she was trying to mask her sadness. "Me too Livvie. My flight leaves at 6 in the morning. I will call you before I board. I'll be back before you know it." His thumb grazed over her hand. She instantly relaxed at the small but powerful movement. "Sounds good. Good night Fitz."  
"You know I'm walking you to the door." He said and in one move , he got out of the car and opened her door. Olivia walked slower than a zombie. She didn't want him to leave. She had her answer and she wanted to tell him but was afraid that he would reject her. Even though the day was amazing she still felt like he would run away. Far away with her heart in his pocket.  
"Livvie stop worrying. I promise I will be back." She stopped in front of her door reaching into her purse for her keys. As she unlocked the door she inhaled.  
"Give me your phone." Fitz was puzzled and then realized he didn't have her number. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and gave it to her. She punched in her number and gave it back to him.  
"Good bye Fitz." She looked like the same afraid woman he met in the cafe last night. She was transforming back into the hard as nails Olivia. _She doesn't believe me. Does she think I really won't come back?_  
Olivia was about to shut the door when Fitz threw up his hand.  
"See you later. It's see you later Livvie. Not good-bye." Olivia shook her head. And shut the door.

Olivia sat her keys and purse down on her cream-colored love seat. She walked in her room and stripped down. She went to start her shower when her phone started to ring.  
"What."  
"Hey I won't make movie night. I'm a little tied up."  
"Of course you are tied up. I knew you would forget about me."  
"Oh stop it Liv! A girl has to release sometimes. Otherwise I will be stiff as a board like you!" Olivia huffed and was ready to defend herself. "Down simba I'm kidding. Where is Mr. Sexy?" Olivia sat down on her bed and laid back.  
"He's leaving. I just got home he's going to California for a week."  
"Aw well... Did you get some?"  
"No Abby I did not get anything from him."  
"Well did he get some from "  
"No. We went to an art gallery and then a fair. We had fun, we talked and that's it."  
"He totally kissed you. I can sense the male specie on your tongue through the phone." Olivia laughed as she fluttered her feet.  
"Shut the hell up Whelan! You are insane."  
"Yea insanely right! I like him Liv he seems good for you."  
Olivia stopped moving and laughing and went silent.  
"Oh don't do that Olivia. He's a good guy and he really likes you. Let go a little Liv. You can't be afraid to be with anyone you have to go out there and try."  
"My shower is running ill call you tomorrow. Night. Be careful not to slap him so hard. He turns red at the touch of a finger."  
Olivia disconnected the phone and walked to the bathroom. Her phone started to ring again and she groaned.  
"What!"  
"Stephan said go for it and stop being a worry wart."  
"Thanks Stephan. Bye Abby."  
"Bye."  
Olivia smiled and put her phone on her dresser. Starting to leave out it rang again.  
"For the love of whips and chains what do you want!"  
"Whoa. You have a second date tonight?"  
Olivia's eyes grew 5x bigger. If she would've blinked her eyes would've fell out of its small sockets.  
"I thought you were Abby."  
"Red head? Wow. Learn something new every day."  
"Yea I guess, now what do you want."  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm home. I made it safe."  
"Good. Now go to bed you need to rest you have a flight in the morning."  
"Yeah a flight I'm dreading."  
There was a long pause. For a minute she could've sworn they were breathing in sync. She waited a little longer and sure enough they were breathing in sync.  
"Unbelievable."  
"This is pretty unbelievable."  
"What? Not you."  
"Ouch."  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It is you. It will always be you. Good night Fitz."  
"Good night Olivia."  
Fitz held the phone in his hand and exhaled. All he needed was to hear her voice. Her voice helped him close his eyes and dream about the sweetest love he's ever felt.

**Still not feeling 100% find out test results hopefully before the day ends. I apologize if I had a lot of typos, writing is helping me block out the pain. Thank you for reading. Xo **


	4. Pope Thinks I'm Amazing

_Thinking of him  
Thinking of him  
Sometimes it seems I spend every moment of my waking day  
Thinking of him  
Making him laugh, sometimes  
Making him strong, sometimes  
Making him feel some place in the light is his  
Telling him just how special he is  
Thinking of him  
Thinking of him  
Telling the truth when no one is willing to tell him the truth  
Fighting for him  
Living for him  
Thinking it over, that's what I think I do  
Well isn't it time  
Isn't it high time  
I was thinking of me, too -Thinking of Him Curtains the Musical_

__**Pope Thinks I'm Amazing**

* * *

**Friday morning**

He dreaded it. He didn't want to go back home and he defiantly didn't want to leave her. He missed his flight the other night, he didn't care he wouldn't regret spending the entire day with Olivia. Every year for his mother's birthday, they would have a birthday gala - so his father called it. It was family, friends and of course, the politicians from all over. Every year on her birthday was another reason for him to pick up a glass of scotch. Everyone seemed to enjoy the non stop chatter and the overly decorated venue except him. He hit his alarm for the third time and rolled out of bed. His hair was disheveled and his silk pajamas bottoms were barely hanging on him. He shuffled to the bathroom doing his daily morning routine. He was tired. Not physically but emotionally. He wanted more than what he was doing. Everything was on autopilot, he's entire life was planned out from the moment his head left off of his pillow. Nothing exciting ever happen to him, and since he is a Grant that was how things was meant to be. That all changed meeting Olivia, again. For once he had something new in his life, something he had no doubt that would make living a lot better. He got dressed and headed to the airport. He stopped by Starbucks and got his usually. Venti black coffee. The airport was light so making his way to his terminal wasn't a hassle at all. He settled in a seat close to the window and pulled out his book, hopping to read a few chapters.

* * *

She laid in bed watching Pretty Woman. She left the movie on the night before and she decided to finish it up. Watching as if she had never seen the movie before, her phone started to vibrate atrociously on her night stand. She stretched her little arms to the night stand but failed at grabbing it. She grunted and rolled over closer to the night stand and picked up her phone.

"Hello."

"Hi."

She smooth her hair down with her free hand as if he could see her through the phone.

"I'm about to board the plane, I promised you I would call before I left."

"Yes, you did."

They both held the phone enjoying the peaceful silence between them. This was new to both but they enjoyed it none the less.

"You should go."

"I should. Can I be honest?"

"Shoot."

"I don't want to go. What if you find a new beau and you run away with him. I'd be heart-broken." Olivia started laughing holding the phone away from her ear as she grabbed her stomach.

"What?! Don't laugh at my pain!"

"I'm sorry you are, you are too much Fitzgerald."

"I know. I really got to get going now. See you later Liv."

"See you later Fitz."

They both reluctantly ended the call. Holding the phone close to their ears, the count down to see each other again started at that moment.

* * *

**Friday Night**

"Oh Fitzgerald, you look splendid son. So good to see my boy again! You barely see your dear old mother anymore, come give me a hug." His mother pulled him in for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He loved his mother dearly but hated the lifestyle he was born into.

"Governor Veit, this is my son Fitzgerald."

"Nice to meet you Fitzgerald, your father has told me a lot about you."

_I bet like hell he did_

"Oh is that so." Fitz said through a faux smile.

"Yes indeed he said that in a few more years you will be running for governor yourself, it's about time we've had a republican back in office." Fitz shoved his hands in his pockets trying to keep himself grounded.

"Excuse me Governor Grant, my mother in law is on her fifth glass of champagne, nice meeting you third." The governor smiled brightly and sped off to attend to his mother in law.

"I know what you are thinking, I can see that damn vein about to explode. You are meant for this Fitzgerald, stop trying to fight me every step of the way."

"I am not going to discuss this with you, leave me the hell alone."

Big Gerry grabbed Fitz forearm but before he could say anything Fitz pulled away from him.

He walked away swiftly as quick as he could away from Big Gerry. He needed fresh air, he needed to be alone. Headed toward the door he picked up a glass of champagne from the tray and downed the fine drink.

"Thank you." Placing the glass back on the tray he reached the door and felt the cool refreshing air whip him across the face. He spotted a bench and settled for the spot. He took a seat and rested his head in his heads, not caring who would see him, not caring at all.

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle. Is that stormy I see pouting out here all alone."

Fitz shot up his head and saw the small woman. She had her hair tied back neatly into a French braid and an emerald-green dress.

"Mama Grace." Fitz felt a calming feeling wash over him.

"It's me in the flesh stormy. Come here and give me a hug." Fitz stood to his feet and gave the woman a strong hug. After all these years, she still smelled like the sweet potato pie she use to spoil him with.

"Oh my boy still got the best hugs ever." She sat down on the bench and patted him to sit down next to her.

"Stormy, I thought you would grow out of this. How old are you know? 31? Son you have to find happiness, don't let Gerry get you down."

"I know mama, I try to come back and see mother but every time I do he always throws these toxic plans of me running for governor."

The old woman grabbed his hand and held it.

"Do you remember why I called you stormy?"

"Because you said my eyes reminded you of the storms that use to roll by."

"Mmhm. The next time I see you, I want to call you Fitz. You can't live your life pleasing other people baby, you will never be happy." Fitz hesitated a little, thinking if he should tell her.

"Mama, I met someone." He said sighing.

"Oh sweet honey, please tell me it's not that heifer Millicent Conrad. Dear lord that child was, is reckless."

Fitz laughed squeezing her hand.

"No mama, her name is Olivia."

"What a beautiful name. You know that name is a symbol of beauty, She must be lighting my stormy weather up huh." She gave him a playful nudge and a sweet little laugh that made him smile even bigger.

"Yes she does. I spent all day with her yesterday, we've been moving pretty fast and before I left I told her when I come back, I want to know if she and I can be together."

"She will say yes, Fitz you are a good man. A better man than I could ever dream of. When you and this Olivia get your stuff together, you bring her home ya hear?"

"Yes mama."He said smiling more than he had since the night before.

"Good. Mama wants to see her boy bring home some grandchildren. That way I can see them and make sure they turn out like their daddy."

"They will, you taught me well mama."

"I tried. I can't take all the credit."

Fitz rested his head on her shoulder. She was his mama. She took care of him from one to 18. She was his nanny, his mama, his everything when he had nothing.

"Now come on and go back into that party, I need to go home, too much excitement for one night. Your folks know how to keep an old hen up." The old woman stood up and hugged him tight.

"I love you Fitzgerald. You come back and see me you hear?"

"Yes ma'am, will you make your sweet potato pie when I come back?"

"Yes boy I will, one for Olivia and one for you." Fitz smiled and said his good byes. He watched as Mama Grace headed out. She was probably still helping other families around the area out. Everyone wanted Mama Grace as their nanny, she never let her age keep her down. Fitz stood up and adjusted his tie and checked his watch.

_Just two more hours, I can do this_

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

"Fitzgerald. Morning good that you decided to stay and have brunch." Big Gerry said greeting his son. "Come on we have visitors." Fitz obeyed and followed him into the dinning area. What crossed his sight of vision made his head spin.

"Hi Fitzgerald." The woman said with a huge grin."

"You remember Millicent. Robert Conrad's daughter. I invite them over for brunch." Fitz was fuming. He wanted to chunk Gerry across the table.

*still up to the same dirty tricks*

"Third, sit honey, sit by Millicent."

"Oh call me Mellie Mrs. Grant!" Mellie and Mrs. Grant shared an utterly disgusting grin that fitz wished he could smack off of both of them.

"Oh Mellie you are a doll! Call me Darlene honey."

Fitz sat in the chair while Mellie and his mother conversed like old girlfriends finally reuniting after a decade.

"So Mellie what are you up to these days?"

"Oh Big Gerry I've been well. I'm helping my father with the law firm." She said taking a sip out of her glass of orange juice.

"Well that's great, your boyfriend is a lucky man." Big Gerry kicked Fitz in the sheen signaling for him to talk more. Fitz simple crosses his left leg and sat back.

"Oh, Big Gerry, I don't have a gentleman caller, unfortunately I am single."

"Third is single too! Maybe you too should go out on a date!" Fitz mother said whipping the corners of her mouth, winking at fitz in the process.

"Yeah, that would great. Fitzgerald, ask to take out Millicent."

"No."

"No?!" Big Gerry and Darlene both said very well above a calming tone.

"That's right, no. Millicent you seem like a (_pain in the ass and I would never EVER fall for your scheme)_ quaint woman but I have someone special back at home. Excuse me I have a flight to book." Fitz rose from the table and smirked at the steaming Big Gerry.

* * *

"Don't you ever in your life disrespect me and your mother in front of company." Big Gerry spewed waving his arms around.

" I'm sorry I have a girlfriend and I wouldn't want to give Millicent the wrong impression." Gerry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh stop your bitching Third. What girlfriend? You never told me such a thing. Mellie is a great girl you two dated in high school."

"No, we went to a football game together with mutual friends. Not a date and like I said I wouldn't cheat on Olivia."

"Olivia? Olivia Spencer? Joey Spencer's daughter? The senator of Colorado? Oh son you did it this time! That's my fucking boy! You did it man way to keep it in politics."

Fitz laughed as Big Gerry huge him.

"I have things to do. Good-Bye."

"Bye Fitzgerald. You always see the right way to go!"

"Yeah, Pope thinks I'm amazing."

Gerry ignored his sons last comment and led him out of the house. Happy that for once his son did something right.

* * *

**Saturday Night **

"So his brother wants to come to Florida with us and I'm just like nuh huh, that is not going to fly." Abby walked next to Olivia ranting about how pissed she would be if Stephen let his brother join them on vacation.

"That would be a buzz kill, just tell him that you will be upset if Mason tags along."

"Upset? No Liv, I will be livid! I remember the last time he was with us he was a pest! Goodness, and he has a big case of boy funk, black cherries?"

"Oh no! That is terrible, yes cherries is a must." The two women continued through the grocery story shopping for their goods. On weekends they always had a girls day in or out, depending on their moods. Tonight would be a night with just the two of them, food and chick flicks.

"I'm choosing this brand of cinnamon rolls, last time you grabbed the ones with raisins."

Abby said grabbing a can of cinnamon rolls.

"Oh shit."

"What is it?"

Olivia jerked the buggy and Abby to the next aisle over.

"What!"

"Keep your voice down, it's Edison."

Abby peaked behind the rack of little Debbie cakes and got a swat on her butt from Olivia.

"Don't! What are you trying to do? Come on!"

Abby rubbed her butt as she followed Olivia down the aisle.

As they neared the end, a tall man with a Celtics t-shirt on appeared in front of them.

"Olivia, Abby. Hello."

Olivia perched her lips together before she said anything.

"Hey Edison."

"How are you? I was wondering if we could maybe hang out this weekend. Catch a movie or go out eat."

"Basically a date." Olivia said staring at him with clear annoyance.

"Yes, basically a date."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Why not? I'm single your single."

_Oh my goodness. I am single! Well kind of. No no no I am not single_

"I'm ta-"

"She has a boyfriend." Abby Whelan to the rescue.

Edison's smile faded away quicker than the paranoia in Olivia searching for the right words.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone, who is he?"

_Are you kidding me? It's none of your business_

"Something's must be kept to yourself."

"Ah, I see okay good-bye then." Edison backed away running into a box of tangerines.

"Poor thing."

"I know Abby! I feel so bad but I don't like him and he just doesn't get the hint!"

"I have some friends that can take care of him."

Olivia rolled her neck to the left facing Abby with a rambunctious look.

"Abigail."

"I'm just saying, your pest problems could disappear, literally."

"You have no soul Whelan."

"So I've been told, and apparently I am the poster girl for Wendy's as well."

Olivia's head flew back as she let out a loud laugh, for a small woman like herself, she had a powerful laugh.

"Come on let's check out and head back to my house."

* * *

"I want red this time." Abby said picking up a bottle of finger nail polish.

"Of course you want red." Olivia said chuckling lightly. She took the polish out of Abby's hands and unscrewed the cap.

"Right hand please."

Abby extended her hand to Olivia, placing it gently on Olivia's thigh.

"Have you talked to your new man?"

"This morning, his not my man."

"Oh but he will be Olivia."

"I don't who knows what will happen. I won't dwell on it if it doesn't work out. "

Abby pulled her hand away making Olivia look up at her with a frown.

"You like him Olivia. You really like him and he likes you. Stop being a wuss and just let go and let flow. Olivia I want to see you happy and in the span of 2 days I've seen a glow on you. A glow that comes from someone who is immensely happy. Does he make you happy Olivia?"

Olivia felt the blood rush to her cheeks and could feel her hands getting clammy.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Okay then. Go for him. Don't hold back on him either Olivia, you have to give him a little to earn an ocean."

Olivia burst into laughter

"You mean give him an inch and he will give me a mile?"

"Yeah whatever same thing, you know what I was meaning." Abby said popping a cherry in her mouth.

"Give me your hand so I can finish." Abby gave her left hand and continued to ruffle through the bowl with her right.

"Want one?" She said holding one up. Olivia nodded finishing a coat on Abby's middle finger.

"I'll be fitz, here Livvie Livvie let me feed you!" Abby said wagging the cherry in Olivia's face.

"Put it in already!"

"Ooo such a naughty thing! I like to test out your mystical powers."

"What the hell Abby? When will you ever grow up?"

"Mmm never!" Abby dropped the cherry in Olivia's mouth and made started laughing like a villain.

"You love me Liv, don't fake the funk."

"I fake nothing. I do love you Abby. You are my best friend." Olivia patted Abby's hand letting her know that she was done. "I love you too Olivia." Abby shook her head sided to side and fanned her face.

"I will not cry Olivia!"

"We haven't even put in a movie and you are already crying!"

"Shut up and get the movie started." Olivia kicked her lightly as she got up. She fetched the cinnamon rolls that were cooling off and returned with the cinnamon rolls in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, ready to top their night off.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

"Smells like our old dorm Liv!" Abby said stretching her limbs every which direction.

"Yeah remember when we had that huge party and the next morning you woke up and made muffins for everyone!"

"That was a fun night, that was the night I meet Stephen."

"Yeah, and that was the day I had to throw away my favorite pillow due to his drool trail." Abby flicked Olivia's arm and folded her arms. Olivia stopped the mixer and looked at her friend.

"What you wanted to make out with a drool drenched pillow full of Stephen saliva?"

"YES! He was probably dreaming of me when he drooled, it's cute!"

"No it's desperate and disturbing." Olivia shook her head repeatedly as she started the mixer back up.

"Oh wow, we slept really late! Its already 3. Did you know that?"

"Yeah I did we killed two bottles of Moscato we deserved the rest." She said watching the pancake mix make a perfect circle.

"Hell no. Olivia Pope never sleeps in. Weekends included. Oh my! You talked to him didn't you!?"

"Silencio!"

"Ooohh no you didn't! You talked to him last night and you didn't tell me?! That's low Olivia." Abby made a pout face and hopped on to the counter.

"What?" Olivia said looking innocent as possible.

"Spill, Liv."

"Ugh okay fine. He called me last night..."

Olivia felt her phone vibrate under her pillow, she fondled around underneath it trying to find its uncompromising place very close to Abby's pillow. She grabbed it and held it in her hand at first. She wiggled her self out of the pallet she and Abby made in her living room and went out to the patio to answer the call.

It's him.

"Yes."

"Hi Liv."

"Hi Fitz. Is everything okay?"

Fitz took a huge breath before speaking again.

"I hate my family, I'm surrounded by hounds."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Ha! Oh trust me it is. All of the big talk during my mother's party and how my dad wanted me to take the snobbiest woman in Santa Barbra out to dinner."

Olivia was eerily silent. He immediately regretted his word vomit.

"I said no Olivia. I told him I have a girlfriend back home. I wouldn't do that to you Livvie."

_I did the same thing yesterday with Edison. I guess we are even._

_"_I told someone I was taken."

Fitz rose up in his bed and ran his hand through his messy curls.

"You did what?"

"This guy yesterday asked me out on a date, I told him no because I had a boyfriend I don't like him any how. Don't worry Fitz I won't run away with him or anyone else for that."  
Olivia felt like a little school girl talking to Fitz. He could make her blush so fast.

Fitz let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Well that is wonderful to hear."

"Livvie?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"I don't"

Her voice sounded harsher than she wanted it to.

"Lying will get you no where Livvie."

"You know I miss you." She whispered.

"You calm me Olivia. Just talking to you makes me forget how terrible everything has been going."

"That's good, I'm glad I can help you. Are you at home?

"Yes I'm in my room looking at how sad these walls look. You know I couldn't even put up posters?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I had this Bruce Springsteen poster when I was 17 I tried to pin it up, my dad almost kicked me out of the house saying "there is no room for a rebellious punk in this household." Fitz made a perfect impersonation of his father. Olivia didn't know if she should laugh or apologize for his fathers short temper.

"It's okay Livvie, I'm okay."

"Okay. Fitz?"

"Yeah Livvie?"

"Go to bed. I know you are exhausted."  
Fitz smiled knowing that his Livvie knew him all so well.

"Alright good-night."

"Good-night."

"Wait."

He said huskily.

"What."

"Livvie, baby I, I L-"

"Don't. Don't say it. I want you to tell me in person. "

"Yes Livvie. Can you do something for me?"

Olivia exhaled and mumbled "Yes"

"Kiss?"

Olivia let a small laugh escape from her lips. Fitz counted to three and kissed their end of the receiver.

"Mmm I guess that will have to hold me over until I see you again."

" Fitzgerald."

"Fine. See you soon Livvie."

"You too Fitz."

Fitz held onto his phone and looked at his screensaver. It was the picture of her modeling next to the mermaid statue. He smiled at the photo and closed his eyes with one thing running over and over in his head.

_I love you Olivia_

Olivia held her phone close to her chest and took a deep breath. She stood up and walked back inside with one thing runing through her mind.

_I love you too Fitz_

"Aw so he had a bad day in hearing your voice got him through it? Goodness when is the wedding." Abby said gazing dreamily at Olivia.

"Woah there, I don't know about marriage. One step at a time remember."

"Yes that is true but you are the almighty Olivia Carolyn Pope who skips steps at times."

"Not true I just walk fast."

"Right." Abby got down from the counter as Olivia handed her a plate. The two women ate their pancakes in silence typing away on their phones.

"Alright. My aunt needs me to pick up my cousin. I'll see you later Liv. Thanks for breakfast and last night."

"Never a problem." Olivia and Abby hugged each other and Abby left the apartment. Olivia was now all alone.

* * *

**Monday Afternoon**

"Hey do you see my name tag?"

"You left it on your apron in your locker."

"Oh shit that's right. Ugh I really didn't want to go in today."

Olivia and Abby shared the mirrors fixing their hair. Olivia was at Abby's place. They went swimming that morning with Abby's cousin and a few other friends.

"Me either hopefully we won't be too busy tonight." Abby smooth any lumps she had in her hair and flipped her ponytail.

Olivia added her final coat of mascara and the two friends went off to work.

* * *

**Monday Night**

"Thanks Abby, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stephen day tomorrow. Wednesday for sure."

"Oh well isn't that something."

"Sorry, I still love you!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Hurry home and change your pants, that coffee smells horrible." Olivia said closing the door. The night went by quick due to the fact it wasn't busy. Abby did manage to make it a hilarious night, she spilled a cup of coffee trying to do the butt bump with Robin. Olivia unlocked her door and went inside relieved to be back home. She locked the locks and set her alarm headed to the shower. She let the water run all over her. She was so tired she even sat down as the shower head sprayed her with steaming hot water. She couldn't stop thinking about him. While serving a customer, her legs almost gave out as she saw a man who looked like him from the back. It was just Monday meaning 3 more days left. Turning off the water Olivia reached for her towel and dried off. She put on an XL Lake Highlands swim team t-shirt on, from her high school that swallowed her Petite body completely, and settled for black boy shorts. She walked throughout her apartment checking the patio lock. Turning off the lamp in the living room she headed to bed wishing she wasn't going to sleep alone.

Xxxxxx

Olivia jumped up hearing the door bell ringing. She thought she was imagining things but realized it was in fact her doorbell and not her wondering imagination. She checked her clock on her night stand and got up.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

"Who is it."

No answer in a doorbell sounded again.

Olivia looked out the peep whole and with out hesitation opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Fitz smiled at Olivia and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"I just had to see you first."

"I thought you were coming back Thursday?"

"Nope. Got everything taken care of. There was no need for me to stay there."

Olivia's eyes lingered over ever inch of his body.

_I've missed him so much_

"Come in."

**Reunited and it feels so goooddd lol hope you all enjoyed it xox**


	5. Can't Lose You

**Hi everyone I'm sorry for being late. I'm still dealing with my health so I've been in and out. I hope you enjoy it. Xo Kerry on to the story.**

"_Right then  
In a middle of a conversation  
Wasn't anything special you said  
It was just there_

_Right then_

_I didn't have time even over think it  
I __looked at you and all of a sudden I was all in_

_It's like my knees are all weak and them butterflies_

_They were dancing taking all of my air_

_From that moment on it was very clear_

_ That's when I knew I fell in love_

_That's when I knew you were the one_

_That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me_

_That's when I knew that I was sunk_

_That was the moment that I knew I was in love_

_ That day_

_I didn't know where we were going_

_Where the night would end_

_I didn't know there was somethin' brewing, and if it was_

_I didn't know how much I'd care_

_ That touch_

_When you barely held my hand_

_I was overcome with feelings I don't understand_

_Not in a millions years I didn't think that we'd be here_

_ It's like my knees are all weak and them butterflies_

_Got me dancing taking all of_ _my air_

_From that moment on it was very very very very clear, ohhhh_

_ That's when I knew I fell in love_

_That's when I knew you were the one_

_That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me_

_That's when I knew that I was sunk_

_That was the moment that I knew I was in love_

_That's when I knew... that's when I knew.._

_Don't you know it, _

_That's when I knew... that's when I knew, baby_

_ You know if you know_

_You know whatcha feel_

_And there's no denying_

_I know that's for real_

_There's nothing to do_

_Just let it in_

_Gotta surrender_

_ That's when I knew I fell in love_

_That's when I knew you were the one_

_That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me_

_That's when I knew that I was sunk_

_That was the moment that I knew I fell in love_

_ That's when I knew it... that minute_

_That's when I knew... it was dependable_

_Sometimes you get it_

_Sometimes you get it_

_That's when I knew it baby_

_Yeah... that's when I knew... that's when I knew we fell in love_

_- Alicia Keys That's When I Knew_

* * *

**Can't Lose You** Part 1.

Fitz came in as Olivia locked the door. She had butterflies all in her stomach and her hands were becoming clammy.  
_I can't believe he is in my apartment right now._  
She motioned to the couch and he followed suit, he sat down on the beige couch and folded his waiting for her to join him.  
"Would you like anything?" She asked noticing the way he was staring at her.  
"I just want you. Sit with me Livvie." No mater how many times he would say her name "Livvie", she would always melt a little more. He looked at her waiting for her to move and join him. Olivia walked slowly to the couch and sat next to him. He pulled her in, grabbing her derrière to scoot her closer to him. She fit perfectly in his arms just like she had before he left for California. Olivia buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arm around his middle. They stayed in this intimate position for a while just relishing in each others presence and how their bodies relaxed in perfect sync. Olivia raised up and caressed his cheek looking deep into his eyes.  
"What did they do?" Fitz closed his eyes and kissed her hand lazily. He didn't want to tell her about his family but he didn't want to keep her in the dark either.  
"My family is show people, they like to show off what they have and show off me. The whole time they tried to discuss being a governor, following Big Jerry's path." Olivia straighten up a little bit and stared at him prepping for the right words to ask.  
"Do you want to be governor?" Fitz took a long paused before he answered.  
_No._  
Yes, I do but not on his terms. I want people to vote me in because they like me, not because I'm the great Big Jerry's son."  
Olivia saw the sadness ingulf him.  
_Poor baby what did those people do to you?_  
"Hey, listen to me Fitz. If you want to be governor you run for governor if you want to be a senator, be a senator, if you want something because you want it, go for it. No one can control your life, it's yours to live. There are two types of people in this world, the ones who go out there and make things happen, and then you have the ones who sit around and stay gloomy. I believe in you and whatever you decide I will support you." Fitz stared at her and smirked.  
"What?"  
"I am one lucky man, you are amazing Olivia Pope." Without warning he pressed his lips against her pouty ones, she obeyed and opened her mouth so his tongue could slither through. His tongue took a happy voyage exploring her mouth, they both missed each other so much even their bodies ached for this moment. Before things could go further, his phone rang causing them both to whine in annoyance. Fitz stopped involuntarily and departed from her. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and caught her breath. He reached into his pocket and looked at his phone, across his screen flashed Brian Sanders.  
"Hey Brian what's up."  
"Nothing much Man I was just calling to tell you it's a boy."  
"Ah man are you serious?"  
"Yeah, it's crazy I tell you, only if my best man was here to claim his god father position."  
"Oh dammit! I am so sorry I'm already back home. I can come Wednesday is that okay?"  
"Whenever you can come is fine I'm just messing with you, you go back to handling your business with sista girl. I have to check on Daniel Zachary Sanders."  
"Sounds perfect I'll talk to you later. Tell Alicia congrats."  
"I will good night Fitz."  
"Alright, bye."  
Olivia was in a daze staring at the remote on the table and biting the inside of her jaw.  
"My best friend's wife just had a baby. It's a boy and I'm a god father." Fitz smile was bright and full of excitement.  
"That's wonderful Fitz congrats!" Olivia threw her arms around him and he hugged her back peppering kisses on her lips.  
"Hey I need to use the bathroom, which door?"  
"It's the first one down the hall on the right." He got up and walked to the bathroom. He didn't realize how excited one member of the muscle group had become.  
_Shit. I hope she didn't see this._  
He finished peeing, washed his hands and left out. On the wall he noticed a picture of her and what looked like her sister. The picture adjacent to it was of her and a baby. She was holding her up in the air blowing in the babies face. Another picture was her and a man. She was sitting between his legs and he was fixing her hair. He smiled at all of the sweet photographic memories plastered on her wall.  
"Fitz your phone is going off. I think it's a text."  
Fitz was looking at a picture of Olivia in a cap and gown smiling brightly showing her beautiful teeth.  
"Uh it's probably Brian sending me a text about the hospital Daniel is in, open it up."  
He walked into the living room and saw Olivia standing mumbling something to herself.  
"Olivia? What's wrong?"  
"You played me, I should've known you were no good! Just when I think I found someone I really like they betray me! Why did you pursue me? Why did you have to come to the café?! Get the hell out of my house I never want to see you again!"  
Fitz walked quickly to her side trying to talk to her.  
"Olivia what are you talking about?"  
She moved away from him holding up her hands giving him the "don't touch me" posture. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and his heart dropped. It was a text message that read  
"**I miss you why didn't you say good-bye?**" From an unknown number but he was sure he knew who it was, _Millicent_.  
"Olivia please don't do this to me I swear to you it's nothing. She is the girl I was telling you about the one my parents wanted me to pursue but they.-"  
"Get the fuck out!"  
Fitz eyes stung at the tears ready to cascade down his cherry red cheeks.  
_I lost her she's the best thing I have and now she hates me. _  
He headed to the door and stopped.  
"Olivia I love you. I am not playing you."  
Olivia's through her head back and stepped forward.  
"You are an asshole! How can you say you love me like that?! You are seeing someone else and you tell me you love me? You are a sick bastard leave now our I will call the police."  
Tears began to fall down her face and he so desperately wanted to hold her. That's when it dawned on him.  
_I just told her I loved her._  
His own tears began to make an escape. He clutched his phone tight in his hands and opened the door.  
_This is not the end it can't end like this_.  
When the door shut, Olivia ran to lock it. She cuffed her mouth and cried, sliding down the door until her legs couldn't hold her any more. She sat against her door crying and shaking even hard now.

H_e is just like the others._

* * *

**Friday**

"This will be a night to remember! Our girl Casey is getting married tomorrow so we need to make this night bad ass!" Abby yelled clinking glasses with all the ladies. Casey Mozell was their good friend who was Olivia and Abby's yoga instructor. She was tying the knot with a Navy boy she loved since high school. They all thought he was a great guy and couldn't be happier for her. The bridesmaids Abby, Olivia, Geneva, Delaney, Erica and Jasmine all arranged a bachelorette party for their good friend.  
"Come on the limo is probably waiting on us! Oh I can't wait to see what's in store tonightttt!" Jasmine gulped down her third glass of moscato and grabbed her purse.  
All of the ladies trailed out of the hotel and into the stretch limo.  
Olivia sat next to Casey with Abby to the left. Olivia seemed a little off and it concerned her deeply.  
"Liv, is everything okay? You've been kinda detached." Olivia chugged her glass and looked at her friend.  
"Me? I am fine Casey I'm just thinking about a job offer I received."  
"I call bullshit!" Geneva said pointing at Olivia.  
"Girl we know you Olivia, whatever is going on , don't worry because when we get into this strip club all of your problems will melt into the oozing puddle you will have in your chair by the end of tonight." Everyone laughed including Olivia.

_Alright, let the dicks swing. _

She refilled her glass and downed it again.

"Uh oh I see the sexy seven in the house tonight! We got our bride to be in the place to be and her girls here with her. Enjoy the night ladies." The dj announced changing the song on his Mac. Before any of the women could sit down 7 men started running from different directions fully clothed in black uniforms. Everyone was scared as they read the names on their uniforms.

_What kind of club is this? The SWAT team is in here_?  
The music was off completely and the dj was hidden out of sight.  
"Do not move!" All the ladies stood shocked by everything going on.  
Casey spoke up first.  
"Hi I uhm I don't think you have the right people this is a -"  
"Shut it ma'am we know what we are doing and we got a call."  
Abby rolled her eyes and stepped forward.  
"You all are a bunch of idiots, we are here for a bachelorette party that is it."  
"We know that" another man said. "Do you know who we are?"  
"The fucking SWAT team! With guns pointed at us!" Erica yelled out in frustration.  
"Yea, the SWAT team. Stay Wet Although Tonight."  
The dj started the music and the men dropped their weapons and ripped off their clothes. They all wore the same bottoms with SWAT written on their asses. Casey's tears fell into laughter.  
"You bitches knew?!"  
"Actually no!" Geneva said being pulled by one of the men.  
"Drop down and get your eagle on girl drop down and get your eagle on." The music blared out of the speakers and the floor vibrated to the beat.  
Olivia felt her hand clasped together with another hand. The man pulled Olivia close to his body and danced on her. All of the women were occupied with the male strippers. After the song finished the men grouped back together.  
"Casey, bring that sweet ass over here." The bridesmaids burst into laughter at what was said and at Casey's priceless deer in a head lights expression. She walked to the chair and sat.  
"Temperatures rising, and your body is yearning."  
Casey's eyes widen at the song lyrics. Abby told the dj before hand to play R Kelly. All of the women watched intently as the men took turns grinding on her. One of the strippers picked her up and wrapped her legs around his middle and bounced her up and down.  
"Are you wet baby?"  
"YES!" Casey shouted turning red at the quickness of her words and her moist sex.  
The girls clapped loudly cheering the man on. He played with her some more shoving her hands into his pants.  
"HE'S SO BIG AND SOLID."  
Everyone laughed and enjoyed seeing her so happy and letting loose one more time before her road to holy matrimony. Olivia tried her best to focus on the entertainment but could only think of one person, Fitz.

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

"I can't do it I can't. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if I don't love him."  
"Casey you are being ridiculous breathe sweetie." Olivia said placing her hand on her opened knee.  
"He loves you and you love him so much don't think about it okay? Stop second guessing yourself." Jasmine said trying her best to convince her.  
"I'm over reacting. I'm sorry I do I love him so much I've loved him since the first time we meet in biology class. I've loved him even when he left to go to the navy. I just I love him."  
All of her bridesmaids rubbed her shoulder, knee, hand and whipped her tears.  
"Whew I love you all so much. Goodness hand me my dress. I'm ready to get my man!"  
Olivia smiled at her handed her the beautiful white dress.

O_nly if I could go get my man._

* * *

Olivia walked down the aisle with Dustin, J's groomsmen.  
"You look gorgeous Olivia."  
"Thanks Dustin, I appreciate it."  
They separated and waited for their friends. Next Geneva and Silas, Jasmine and Robert, Erica and Fred, Abby and Lewis, Delaney and... Delaney and Fitz.

**Part 2**

_Why the hell is he here_?!  
Olivia bit down hard on the inside of her jaw until she could taste the metallic blood on her taste buds.  
Her hands trembled holding the small bouquet of flowers.  
_Olivia. Oh my god. She looks so amazing. Look at me Livvie. Please just look at me._  
Fitz stared at her waiting for her to look but she never did. She kept her eyes focused on Delaney, praying she would walk faster.  
This was insane where was Isaac? That was Delaney's partner in rehearsal, why did it change now?  
The doors opened once more and Casey emerged with her father. Everyone stood and watched the bride sway down the aisle. Her gown was beautiful. Her bodice had beautiful pearls around it with lace at the top. Her bottom half of the dresses flowed out with a train just the right length. Her face was free of a veil and her eyes were overflowed with tears. As her father kissed her cheek he took a seat and J grabbed her hand.  
"I love you." He mouthed. She smiled and giggled mouthing I love you more.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join the holy matrimony of Casey Ashley Mozell and Jake Aiden Ballard. They will now share their vows."  
"Wow, I'm lost for words except one, I love you. Jake you have been the love of my life from the moment I saw you. I remembered being scared when you approached me. I thought you would tease me about my frizzy hair and my metal mouth but you were the perfect gentlemen. When you left for the navy I felt lost and I was worried every day. I prayed and asked God to spare your life because we still had more memories to share and create. Honey, you are everything and I am so lucky to have a man like you. I truly love you with every piece of me, you changed me."  
Olivia glanced at Fitz and met his eyes. She quickly looked back to Casey and her groom.  
_Dammit don't even try to catch a glimpse of him. Ignore him. He hurt you._  
"Cas, the woman in front of me looking as beautiful as ever. You say I changed you but baby you changed me. When we broke up for a little while our senior year I was lost. I tried to go out and meet new girls but none of them compared to my Casey. Baby," he began to cry and all of the women released their tears as well. "You make everything better. Being out there fighting for our county training to make it up the ranks, Casey knowing I was coming home to you kept me alive, it kept me up when everything seemed down. I love you so much and I can't picture my life without you. God knew what he was doing when he made you. I love you, I love you, I love you and only you."  
Jake kissed her hand and turned back to the preacher.  
They said their "I do's" and carried on with the kissing and the walking down the aisle together.  
_Husband and wife_.

* * *

"Please help me welcome Mr. And Mrs. Jake Aiden Ballard!" The MC said as the guest applauded.  
"Who knew your boyfriend would be here." Olivia looked up and saw Abby looking over at Fitz.  
"He's not my boyfriend we've already discussed this and why is he here anyways?" Olivia rolled her eyes and searched for Isaac.  
"Isaac got sick he's in the hospital with pneumonia. Apparently Jake and Fitz were Navy pals."  
W_hat a coincidence._  
"Livvie. Can we please talk?"  
Olivia looked up at him and grabbed Abby's arm. She pushed passed him and settled for a spot in the corner.  
"Olivia your over reacting that man clearly likes you and he was honest with you!"  
Olivia turned sharply and narrowed her eyes.  
"Then why did that bitch text him?"  
"Didn't he say his parents wanted him to date her he said no because he has with you? Olivia seriously think about it I think he's telling you the truth. He didn't even look at Delaney the whole time she did her boob show. Don't push him away because you think he's like Walter." Olivia looked at Abby surprised by her boldness.  
"Abby him and I are done. I don't want anything to do with him that is it!"  
"Ladies and gentleman please take your seats. The food will be served momentarily." Everyone took their seats. There was one more seat available next to Olivia but was soon occupied by none other than Fitz.  
"Olivia. I've called you for a week now please listen to me."  
Olivia ignored him and turned to Abby and Steven, who joined them after the wedding.  
"Stephen, are you ready for your vacation?"  
Stephen looked at Abby questioning her mentally about Olivia's state of mind.  
_Whats wrong with her_?  
"Of course very excited. Are you Fitzgerald?" Olivia gave Stephen a furious eye and sat back in her chair.  
"Yes I am, nice to meet you Stephen. Same to you too Fitzgerald."  
Fitz was about to respond but Fred stood up.  
"I would like to make a toast to my man J, congrats man your wife is a knock out." Fred said giving a playful nudge to him. He sat back down and Jasmine stood up.  
"I would like to make a toast as well, Casey I love you girl and I've never seen you more happy than you have been since you've been with J, hope you both have many years of happiness." Jasmine raised her glass and then sat. They all ate and talked to each other. Fitz remain as the perfect gentleman still trying to talk to Olivia.  
"She is nothing Olivia. My dad gave her my number. She comes from old money and that's all my dad cares for. I would never hurt you. You must believe me."  
Olivia took a sip of her wine and sat it back down.  
"The bride would like all lf the single women to the dance floor, please come out and catch the bouquet."  
Olivia moved from her seat and stood in at the back, out-of-the-way as everyone crowded around Casey. Fitz watched closely trying to keep an eye on her.  
Delaney jumped up and down as she waved the bouquet of flowers from side to side. Everyone either clapped or sneered at how they wish they could shove the bouquet in the back of her throat.  
Olivia got off the dance floor and walked outside needing some fresh air.  
Olivia stood outside of the center and looked up at the sky trying to hold back tears.  
_Stop pushing him away. What if he was telling the truth? What if he meant what he said when he said he loved me?_

Olivia shook her head and looked at her freshly painted toes peeking out of her heels.  
"Oh Olivia plum is your color sweetie." Olivia turned her head and saw Mrs. Gilbert.  
"Hi Nessa."  
"Hey baby!" Nessa flicked her cigarette out and hugged Olivia. Rinessa Gilbert, Jasmine's grandmother. A spunky little woman with a lot of wit.  
"How are you? You look so sad why so down?"  
"Oh it's nothing."  
"It's a man isn't it. " she looked at Olivia out of her glasses.  
Olivia thought about lying but went ahead and spoke up  
"Yes."  
"Mhmm. Can I talk to you for a little while?"  
"Sure I don't mind."  
" I remember when I met William, I was at the Juneteenth parade with my girlfriend Rita and we saw these too fly dudes standing by this nice car. He saw us and waved us over so went over to where he was. He asked us if we wanted to ride in his car for the parade and we said hell yeah!.." Olivia made a soft giggle and continued to listen to the woman speak.  
" so we climbed in and we enjoyed the parade. He tried to get my number after that but I didn't want to talk to him like that you know he wasn't cute" Olivia burst into laughter again.  
"Girl I'm serious! He was too skinny and he wasn't cute to me! So he eventually got my number from somebody and he called my mama's house everyday looking for me. I told them to tell him I wasn't home, that I was at work. After three weeks of him calling he calls my job. My manager told me that a William wanted to speak to me, I was like oh goodness what the hell does this man want! So I answer the phone and he says hey Nes, it's William. What are you doing? I said oh William I'm busy working hard and then he says it don't look like it to me. I turned my head around and saw him waving from outside. He came in and asked me to go on a picnic with him. I finally said yes to this man and Olivia, saying yes to him was the best choice. This man really liked me and he never gave up! Even when I left him in the club one night."  
"You left him?!"  
"I sure did, he was boring I ran into some more girlfriends and left him in the club. He called me the next day checking to see if I was safe. The moral of my story is if a man loves you and wants you, he will do anything it takes to win you. I've been married William for 36 years. If he is the right one, he will seem even better than any man you've ever dreamed of." Olivia's body was covered in chills at Nessa's words.  
_I need to find him and tell him I'm sorry. I can't lose him. I love him._  
Olivia hugged Nessa and headed back inside looking for Fitz.  
Just about everyone was on the dance floor dancing to the music having a great time. Olivia stopped and scanned the floor hoping to catch a glimpse of him.  
"So you don't have anyone?"  
"Yes. I do. I'm sorry Delaney you seem like a nice girl but I really can't join you on the floor."  
"Why not? One dance won't hurt come on loosen up Fitz."  
Olivia looked to the right and saw Fitz seated staring at the people on the dance floor. Delaney was to his side. She tried to place her hand on his knee but he pushed it away and sternly told her no.  
"Fine. I bet you like men anyways." She stormed off and Fitz chuckled.  
"Nope I love women, a woman."  
"Would you like some company."  
Fitz lifted his head and a flood of relief came over his face.  
_My Livvie._  
"Livvie. Olivia I mean, I'm sor-."  
"Don't you dare apologize to me. You did nothing wrong it was all me. I assumed things and closed out anything that you had to say in return. It's me Fitz. I'm sorry, I'm the one who screwed up. I got scared and immediately latched onto something petty and clearly I over reacted. There is a real reason but I will spear you the details for another time. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry please don't walk away from me, from us. I promise I will do my best to speak about any doubts with you I, I love you too. I'm just scared." Olivia's last words were low and Fitz only heard her words because he was reading her lips.  
"I won't leave you, I wasn't going to stop until I explained and had you back with me. Olivia I'm scared to but I would rather be scared with you than alone and scared by myself." Fitz bought her in for a hug. She held on to him and took in his scent. He pulled her to the front of him and kissed her. She kissed back forgetting who was watching. They pulled away slowly after a flash from a camera went off.  
_We belong together.  
We are connected_.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Of course." She stood up returning his smile.  
They walked on the dance floor and danced the night away.  
"I didn't get to tell you earlier but You look absolutely breath taking." Fitz said opening the car door for her.  
"Thank you, you look dashing yourself."  
Fitz smiled and started the engine. He kept his left hand on the wheel and his right was holding her hand. They rode to her house in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Well I guess this is good night."  
Fitz said looking at the numbers on her door.  
"Can we try again?"  
Fitz gave her a testing look. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive. All I want is to cuddle with my boyfriend."  
"Sounds great." Olivia opened the door and led him into her house. This time straight into her room. She changed in front of him and smiled when he could only stare at her body in amazement.

_She has the perfect skin I've ever seen_.  
She slipped on a long t-shirt and climbed into bed. Fitz took off his pants and T-shirt and got in with her.  
"Am I crushing you?" He asked ready to loosen his grip.  
"No, you are fine."  
Fitz held her close and rested his head on he shoulder. He kissed her neck continuously. He heard a prr escape Olivia's mouth and he stopped.  
"Are you tired Livvie?"  
"You make me happy when..." Olivia mumbled.  
"Go to sleep Livvie."  
"Night Fitz, I love."  
"Good night Liv, I love you more."  
He leaned over and kissed her lips. She pouted them out and he couldn't help but laugh.  
_Sleep tight Livvie, I will never leave you_.

**Tada! I hope you all liked it! I know it was long but I figured y'all wouldn't mind! I thought about splitting it into two but just decided to make it long and label part one and two. The song at the beginning is my favorite song and I wanted to share all of the lyrics. I get major Olitz feels from it. Did you get scared when you thought it was over between them? Did Big Jerry find out about the real Olivia and still wants Fitz with Mellie? How about that bachelorette party? The story about William is true. My good friend KJ's grandmother told me the story awhile back. Did you notice the similar sitting between Olivia and Nessa.. Parallels to Fitz and Mama Grace. Who hurt liv in the past? Walter? I know everyone is getting antsy about the sex for the two lovers but I want to let it build a little more, they are very close. Leave me reviews I would love to hear your thoughts xo. **


	6. Dinner Time

Once all alone  
I was lost in a world of strangers  
No one to trust  
On my own, I was lonely  
You suddenly appeared  
It was cloudy before but now it's clear  
You took away the fear  
And you brought me back to the light  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You're my life  
You're my Life ~Michael Jackson

* * *

Olivia stretched her aching legs and felt the presence of a sleeping form breathing softly on her neck. She moved onto her left side to get a better look at him.  
"Hi. Good morning." He moaned with his eyes still closed. She reached over and caressed his curls; serious case of bed head. He let out a sigh as her hands reached his scalp. He pulled her closer to his body and rested his head on her breast. Her heart was beating at a steady rhythm. So smooth and calming.  
"Any plans today?" She asked not caring if she sounded like a pouting child not wanting to wait to play outside. He rubbed his thumb on the small of her back.  
"Mmm just laying in bed with this beautiful woman I just can't stop staring at and caressing. That's only if she doesn't mind me staying here for awhile longer." His voice felt like waves hitting through her body, it was possibly due to the fact his head was on chest but either way it was a comforting feeling.  
"Of course you can stay." She felt him smile against her chest before he kissed the bare skin.  
_I could stay like this forever_  
_I could get use to this _

* * *

"Turn left. Oh my goodness. You missed the turn Stephen!"  
"Abby I'm sorry honey, all I have to-"  
"Hey, can we stop at that store? I gotta take a wiz."  
Abby turned her head sharply toward Stephen.  
_why the hell did you bring him? I swear you will get NOTHING from me this week_  
Stephen's chin faltered, reviling that he knew he messed up. It was his brother and he practically was on his knees begging to come to Florida with them. He said he had a girl he wanted to met and he would not be in their way, the entire trip was terrible. The plane ride was just the base of the cake.  
"Want anything? Pepsi? Fruit cup? Jolly ranchers?"  
"I want to get the hell out of this car. That's what I want to do Stephen. I want to be on a vacation with just me and you. Why did you agree to this? You know he doesn't have some girl he will be seeing while we are here! Gah Stephen!" Abby flung open the car door and walked toward a bench outside of the convenient store. Stephen stayed back watching her fuming, her red hair flowed in the sunlight, he felt like an ass for making her so upset. She was right, this was their week, her week of rest before she had the excitement of the bar exam and graduation.  
_You totally blew this one Stephen_.  
"Hello, Olivia? Can you hear me?"  
"Hahah! Stop! If you refuse to move just give it to me then!"  
"Olivia!"  
"Oh! Oh my I'm sorry Abby! I'm trying to bake. Is everything oka- stop!" Fitz grabbed her ass and smacked it before giving her space.  
"Stephen bought Martin. I could seriously smack the Scottish out of him! This was suppose to be my week of sex, food and shopping."  
"I know that really bites Abby. I'm sorry just ignore him, get out of that!" Fitz paraded in the kitchen with Olivia's head scarf tied around his head in the worst way possible.  
"You know what I'll call you back when you are not having fun." Abby hung up the phone.  
_At least some one is getting some_

* * *

"Fitz will you stop!"  
"Stop what? You have a lot of these things. I was looking for something you could wear later on but I think I like you without clothes."  
"That still does not explain why you have my hair wrap give it here."  
"Got to come get me first." He said sticking out his tongue.  
_I will_ _never going to finish baking this apple_ pie.  
He took off toward the bed room and Olivia followed behind him.  
Olivia jumped on him as he stubbed his toe on her bed post.  
"shit!" He yelled as he felt Olivia on him.  
"Aw poor baby. That's what happens when you take things that don't belong to you." Olivia snatched the scarf out of his hand and got up. He extended his leg and manage to trip her. She fell to the floor pretty hard and he immediately got up and picked her up.  
"Livvie? Baby are you okay I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"  
He cradled her and she turned her head to face him. She was laughing with tears in her eyes. Either it hurt like hell or as was trying to pretend that it didn't hurt.  
"I need to finish the pie, put me down." She said laughing.  
"Nope I can take you in there."  
"Put me down! I'm not a child! Put me down Fitz."  
"Shhh Livvie.  
"No Fitzgerald put me down right now!"  
As he walked closer to the kitchen Olivia stopped protesting, seeing that she had reached her destination. Fitz sat her on the counter and cuffed her face.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"You tripped me. I clearly won." She tried to get down but Fitz blocked her exit by pressing his body closer. Olivia's legs spread a little wider. She want to wrap her legs around his waist but she wouldn't give in.  
"I need to finish cooking."  
"I'll help you. Just tell me what else to do."  
"No."  
"No? No?"  
Fitz pressed his lips against hers and used his tongue to part her lips. He chuckled at her effort to try and keep her lips closed. She failed as soon as his hands slid up her smooth thighs.  
Her tongue curled around his, she darted her tongue back so she could suck on his tongue. The movement caught Fitz by surprised and his legs almost gave in. He moved his hands further up until he could feel the warmth of her. He used one finger to scoop up the nectar already leaking out. She groaned and pushed his boxers off. Seeing his full manhood dart out toward her, she took him into her hand, stroking him ever so slightly. Her hand felt like a feather delicately teasing his graft and his tip. Olivia started to get down when Fitz dropped down instead. His head went down between her legs. He used his elbows to push her legs wider open.  
"Fi-"  
He took her completely into his mouth. Olivia held onto the edge of her sink and the cabinet door. Her used his tongue to part her lips. She squealed at the feel of his tongue inside her. There was no area that he did not cover. He was steady at first making her ache for him to speed up. He never did. He took his time making her hips move with excitement.  
"Oh fuck! Please speed up baby."  
She pleaded placing her hand in his curls.  
"Mm hmm." He hummed with no intention of coming up to perform a complete sentence. He increased his speed and darted in and out.  
"Ah I'm-"  
He was driving her wild, her body was going into overload with the feeling of him consuming her body with the power of his mouth. Her head flew back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed out her orgasm.  
"I don't need that pie anymore." He said licking his lips. Fitz lifted her up onto him and they both stroked until they reached the top.

* * *

"You look so beautiful Livvie." Fitz said as he saw the dress she wore. It was a wine colored cocktail dress that hugged her perfectly. Her skin seemed to glow brighter than it did when the moonlight hit ever inch of her exposed skin the night before. "Thank you, you look pretty charming yourself." She said accepting his waiting hand. They left her apartment palm to palm. This was an improtu dinner. He got the idea to take her out to dinner when they went the whole day without eating. Well not Food. He pulled a black suit out that he had hanging in the back seat since he picked it up from the cleaners a week ago. Olivia and him showed together and then got dressed. Her face was bright with excitement when he told her they were going to dinner. They would be the it couple tonight. The couple that folks would stop conversation to admire them.

"Caesar salad for you, and a steak well done with green beans and mashed potatoes for you sir." The waiter said placing extra napkins on the table. Zaria nodded and tasted her salad. "This is fantastic Edison. Would you like to try it?"  
Edison cut into his steak but looked up when he felt Zaria's hand on his. "Taste?"  
"No thank you."  
"Edison what's wrong with you? You've been this way since we got here. Did I say something to offend you?" Edison put his silverware down and looked at Zaria straight on.  
"You did nothing wrong. Don't ever think that, okay? Tell me about the boutique you opened."  
Zaria fumbled with the silver band around her thumb. She met Edison a month ago at a friends BBQ. She was shocked when she got the call from him. He was finally coming around, so she thought.  
"It's going good. Grand opening got pushed down till the 20th. The shoes will be in on the 15th so I thought 20th would be the best time to do it."  
"Sounds good. I like that you have your own business, very nice."  
"Thank you. And how about law school? The bar exam is Monday right? Are you ready?"  
"Mhm. Monday it is and of course I'm ready." Edison said with a bright smile.  
"Cheers?"  
Zaria left her glass and Edison did the same.  
"Cheers to new beginnings in our lives."  
"Cheers."

"His brother was out of town. There is no way Preston left his townhouse in Peru to kill his parents."  
"I think he would. You have to put yourself in their shoes Fitz, if you are desperate for money and the only money you have you can't get until someone dies. The fact that they are twins is an even bigger nail in their coffin. Twins will be there for each other no matter what." Olivia said taking a sip of her wine.  
"Well, there goes another case into Olivia Pope's file." Fitz said smiling taking a sip of his wine.  
"Sorry, I love talking about court cases."  
"Don't apologize I like it. I like this, I like us."  
"Me too." Olivia reached over to give him a kiss. She let her lips linger a little longer on his before she sat back down. Her excitement was short lived when she heard his voice.  
"Olivia."  
"Hello Edison." Fitz gave Olivia a confused look.  
"Nice seeing you. Ready for the bar exam?"  
"Yes. I've been ready. How about yourself?"  
"Definitely ready. I've had the best helping me along the way."  
Olivia gave him a sharp look appalled that he would have the nerve to say that.  
"Edison. Meet my boyfriend  
Fitzgerald Grant."  
Edison gave Olivia a fake smile as he extended his hand.  
"Fitzgerald Grant. The best lawyer on the west coast."  
"Nice to meet you Edison..."  
"Davis. Edison Davis." He said releasing Fitz hand.  
"I'm ready to go uhm hello." Zaria said closing her clutch.  
"Zaria, this is Olivia and Fitzgerald. Olivia and Fitzgerald this is Zaria."  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Edison, I didn't know you were dating someone so beautiful." Zaria smiled brightly at Olivia's comment. Edison could only stare a hole in her.  
"Thank you. Same for you! Your dress is beautiful you look fabulous."  
Zaria said still admiring Olivia's dress.  
"Well we should get going. Nice to meet you Fitzgerald, Olivia, I'll see you next Monday." Zaria smiled and followed behind Edison. Once they were out of ear and eyesight Fitz asked Olivia about Edison.  
"So... Ex boyfriend?"  
Olivia looked over the rim of her wine glass. "No. Never. I helped him study he started to like me I started to get creeped out and refused to study with him again. That's it."  
"I'm sorry. He just looked really..."  
"Interested in me like I'm the last piece of meat. Yes, I've noticed."  
Fitz chuckled and watched the waitress place their food on their table. They ate together talking about the plans for the summer. The night ended with Fitz taking his Queen back to her palace.  
"Thank you for tonight."  
"Any time. I would do this every night if you let me." Olivia have him a shy smile before responding. "Don't tempt me on that offer."  
"I love tempting you." He said winking at her.  
"Good night Fitzgerald. The best lawyer on the West Coast." Olivia laughed heartily as the sarcasm rang through every word.  
"Funny. You have jokes Olivia." He grabbed her waisted and devoured her lips. The taste of the chocolate Mountain cookie cake they shared enhanced the richness of the kiss.  
"Get some sleep Livvie."  
"Okay. Night."  
"Good night. " when Olivia's door shut, Fitz left toward his car.

Fitz unlocked his door to his loft. Fitz was on cloud nine. Being with Olivia was the best feeling on earth better than anything he had ever felt. He sat his suit case down by the door.  
"Skywalker. Here buddy." Fitz called out to for his dog. Fitz walked to the kitchen and poured his dog food in his dog bowl. The sound of the food hitting the tin bowl echoed. Fitz couldn't believe Sky hadn't come dashing toward him.  
"When are you going to by the boy some real food?"  
Fitz nearly dropped the bag when he heard his voice.  
"Gerry. What are you doing here?"  
"You came and visited me so I'm coming to visit you."  
"Bullshit. What do you want." Fitz said stepping toward his father.  
"I want to help you win the Governors Mansion."

**Thanks for reading update will be next Sunday. **


End file.
